Sides A Smallville MiniFic
by kdsch123
Summary: Choosing sides is hard. Even for Clark and Chloe. Just a cute little story because I missed writing Chlark.


Sides

By Denise(kdsch123)

Rating:PG

Acknowledgments: Warner Brothers, DC Comics. I own nothing, but that didn't stop me from writing this little story anyway. Hope you all like it. :D

A/N : Though this is a drabbly little stand alone story, it fits into the timeline that I set up in the Pieces/Troth/Fledgling stories.

They stood at the foot of the new bed, staring at the expanse of mattress. The plastic wrapping was on the floor near the bedroom door, and it was still innocent of sheets. The king-sized monstrosity had been the inspired idea of the salesman, and Clark had readily agreed, citing his greater height and the need to have his feet not hang off the end of the bed. The sale was made and the delivery scheduled all before Chloe could be sure the thing would even fit in their room. In the showroom, the mattress had seemed smaller, but in the tiny master bedroom of their Metropolis apartment, it was gargantuan.

"This is the ugliest thing in the world." Chloe spoke finally. "Why did you have to be so tall again?"

Clark did not reply, but reached down to test the springs and the pillow-top, his mind clearly on something else that had nothing to do with actually using the bed. The expression on his face was one Chloe remembered seeing from their high school newspaper days, as he struggled to put his articles together. He had something to say, but didn't know where to start. But Chloe had no time today to wait. Action was necessary.

"I have to buy all new sheets. The ones we got as shower gifts won't fit." Chloe continued, turning away to pick up the wrapping. "The couch and love seat won't be here until three, so I can go bring those queen sized ones back and get something for this, this…island you brought home." Clark caught her hand and turned her back to look at the bed again. With one large hand on her shoulder, Clark held her in place, cleared his throat and spoke.

"Which side do you want?" He asked, overwhelmed.

"What difference does it make?" Chloe replied to his question with one of her own.

"Well…" Clark began. "I could take the side by the deck, because if I have to go out, it's faster."

"But if you always come and go by our deck, people will eventually start to talk. Makes the whole 'secret identity' thing pointless." Chloe nodded. The problem was becoming clearer now. "So, I'll take the side by the deck."

"And if you have to go to the bathroom during the night?" Clark looked in the direction of the little master bath opposite the sliding doors for the deck.

Chloe looked up at her fiancé in shock. "You have got to be kidding me. How old am I? Three?"

Clark shrugged. "I'm just saying that if you had to, then you'd have to walk all the way around the bed to get there. And when we decide to have a baby…"

"You think I couldn't WALK AROUND THE BED when I get pregnant?" Chloe folded her arms over her chest and fixed Clark with an annoyed glare.

"No, but…" Clark pointed to the bedroom doorway, which was on the same side as the bathroom. "You'd have to navigate the room in the dark to get the baby in the other room. Maybe you should take the other side…this way it's easier for you."

"Uh huh." Chloe nodded, biting her lip in the way that always made Clark want to tickle her until she screamed with laughter. "You don't want the baby side. I'm insulted for our child and I'm not even pregnant yet."

"NO…" Clark turned to look at her, ready to defend himself and broke into a grin when he caught the teasing glint in her eye. Running a hand through his hair, Clark looked at the bed again. "I'm just trying to be nice…this is all pretty new."

"Okay." Chloe sat down on the mattress and patted the spot next to her. "There's only one way to tell." Clark sat, and Chloe flopped backwards, laying down. He turned and she rolled her eyes, pulling him down to lie beside her. "Now. Are you comfortable on the side you are on?" Chloe asked and Clark looked up at the ceiling.

"No." He said, amazed. "I'm not."

"Okay, switch." Chloe sat up, and climbed over Clark to lie beside him again on the other side. "How about now?"

Clark thought for a moment, and Chloe grinned. Ever a creature of habit, she was certain he was remembering how his room in his parent's house was situated, remembering how the light came in and which way the couch in their living room was situated, since he spent many a night sleeping there too. Clark sat up on his elbows and nodded.

"This is my side. I like it." He turned to look down into Chloe's face. "You're on the deck side."

"Yep." Chloe grinned.

"You did that on purpose." Clark laughed, giving in to the urge to tickle her. Chloe screamed, her boisterous laugh echoing through the still empty apartment.

"I didn't have to…you are so easy!" She laughed as he stopped tickling her to pull her close. "And what fun would it have been if I just said, 'I'll take the deck side'?"

Chloe began to snuggle close and then sat up, staring at the opposite wall. "Clark?"

"What..? Come back here.." Clark said, his voice hushed and full. "We have time, you said…the couch isn't being delivered until three.."

"No.." Chloe pulled at him. "Sit up."

Clark sat up dutifully. "What is it?"

"What if we put the bed over there?" Chloe stood, frowning at the opposite wall. "We didn't even THINK about this side of the room."

Clark groaned and fell back onto the mattress while Chloe contemplated the other sections of wall they had ignored. Choosing sides was never easy. Clark was glad Chloe was by HIS side, no matter where she put the bed. It was nice to know that it would always be that way, too.


End file.
